


Cheaper Than A Ring

by lavenderlotion



Series: Hold Me Close, Don't Let Me Go [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Incest, Crack Fic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sappy, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles gets a tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles - Stiles just wants to feel close. It’s been so long since they’ve spent any proper time together that he wanted to do something specialJohn - John knows his boy, has always known his boy. So he knows that there is something bothering Stiles, something he’s unsure about. When he finally finds out it’s - it’s not what he’s expecting.But god does he love his boy.





	Cheaper Than A Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarletWolf213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWolf213/gifts).



> _Prompt: Since you are /amazing/!! And I love the way you write john/stiles! I was think of this baby fic idea and i kind of thought you would love it lol. *John knows his boyfriend, and his boyfriend isn't this wired or jumpy and he's /worried/ ok! So he /will/ find out whats up. Or That time stiles got a tattoo and didn't tell anyone esp. his boyfriend!_

Stiles is - well he’s nervous. 

He, he isn’t sure how he’s supposed to - how he’s supposed to tell John. It had just seemed like such a good idea at the time. It was their anniversary,  _ five fucking years  _ and he just wanted - he just wanted to do something to show how much he loved the other man. And this, well it had seemed like a great idea at the time.

Stiles looked down at his left hand, a smile gracing his lips, fighting through his nerves. He rubbed his fingers over the near-healed ink. It had been almost a full weak and somehow John had yet to see it. It helped that the man had been on night shifts and all of Stiles’ classes had been in the morning. Plus, it was January and the air was cold enough that he could get away with wearing gloves, meaning when they met for coffee dates or lunch dates his hands weren’t often on display.

It - it was hard, when their schedules lined up so horribly. They hadn’t slept next to each in nearly two weeks and had taken to leaving notes laying around for each other. Stiles couldn’t text too often during class - not with how his professors droned on and  _ on _ . And John couldn’t text on the job at all, so they often missed each other then, too. 

It - it wasn’t perfect. He  _ missed _ his boyfriend - husband, maybe - and that was one of the main reasons he had gotten the tattoo. Now, every time he looked down he would be reminded of John, how much he loved him. He felt - closer, to the man - having the black ink looping around his finger. 

It was hardly more than a delicate line, thin where it was inked into his skin. But he - he loved it.

Stiles had always had a plan for his life, one he carefully laid out. He was going to get through high school - which had changed to  _ live _ through high school after Scott got bitten - and go to college. At some point he would get married and get a degree, though he didn't’ mind which came first. Then he would buy a house and start a family.

When - when he gotten together with John, that had to change. There was no longer the white picket fence and two point five kids with his desired partner. There wasn’t the marriage, and the big wedding. But - but there was love, that Stiles knew. There would always be love and he would  _ never _ have to worry about that, not anymore. 

So, so maybe not having kids was okay, and, and he could handle not getting married. He had John, he  _ loved _ John and that - that had to be enough. It  _ was _ . It was enough, had been more than enough for the last five years and he couldn't see his life without the older man in it. Sometimes it still felt like it had when they first gotten together. On the nights where they would curl up together, exist so beautifully in one another’s space.

Stiles, Stiles didn’t even want to think of his life being anything else, if that meant John wouldn’t be in it. 

So - so he didn’t regret the tattoo, not at all. He wouldn’t. If he couldn’t get married to John legally he could do  _ something _ and really, a tattoo was far cheaper than a ring.

* * *

John knew his boy. At this point - hell even before they had gotten together, jesus,  _ five years ago  _ \- he had known his boy. Stiles was filled with nervous energy. Long limbs constantly moving, too much going on inside him. He was motion personified but he - he had limits. 

Yes, Stiles talked a lot, but he didn't often talk without substance, just like he didn’t move nearly as much if his mind was the thing moving. Everything the boy does has purpose, every move he makes is for a reason. And yes, sometimes that reason really is because he needs to, because his mind is moving too fast or not fast enough and it helps to focus.

Lately - lately Stiles had been moving too much. It was hard to tell at first, since they had hardly seen each other. But during their little dates the boy was always in motion, always talking around something. What, John couldn't be sure, had to idea. But he knew it was something, it had to be.

So he was - well he’s not worried, persay. He doesn’t think it’s anything to be worried about, but he’s been paying closer attention. It’s much harder with their schedules, that he never gets to see Stiles outside of their little dates. The notes they have begun to write back and forth always leave his heart feeling heavy and bitter sweet. He just wants to hold his son, just sleep next to him for one night.

So when he’s told he can go home early, he doesn't argue. He all but speeds back to their apartment and enters as quietly as he can. Even though tomorrow is Saturday he knows Stiles will be in bed. It only took one semester for the boy to force himself into a sleep schedule. He would set one around his school schedule and stick to it, seven days a week. 

So he enters as quickly as possible, toeing off his shoes before he even opens the door, gently setting them on the floor. He tiptoes across the apartment, stripping out of his uniform outside of their closed bedroom door. He enters in nothing but his boxers and has to take a moment to look.

Stiles - Stiles is still so beautiful. He had always been pretty but the older he got, the more he grew into himself, the more attractive John found him. He looked like a man now, at least much more than he did a boy. His shoulders were wide and he was long, lean muscles. And, and he was wearing one of John’s shirts, drowning in the fabric. 

The sheet was low across his thighs and John could make out the curve of his ass. God - it had been  _ so long _ , so long since they had been together like that. But, but not tonight. He walked over quietly, smiling softly at the young man in his bed. He was so in love, far more than he could have ever imagined. It wasn't that he didn’t love Claudia, because he  _ had _ , he had loved her fiercely but Stiles - god, he didn't even have words for he felt for his boy. 

He lowered himself into the bed gently, still trying to make his movements as quiet as possible. He lifted the sheet and slid her legs under it. Stiles left hand was lying across the bed and John went to pick it up when - when.  _ Oh god _ . John swiped his thumb over the black line, his eyes already burning with emotion. His throat closed and he - god.

“Stiles,” he said softly. He - he didn’t want to wake the boy, but he had to know, had to be sure. He wiped quickly at his face, trying to push down the welling emotion.

“Daddy?” Stiles asked and John smiled, brushing the hair off his boys forehead.

“Yeah kiddo, it’s me,” John said and watched as Stiles shuffled closer, burying his face in the man's thigh.

“Baby, baby can you wake up for me?” John said, and his voice sounded rough even to him, heavy with emotion.

“John?” Stiles asked, peeking an eye open and frowning,

“John are you okay?” Stiles lifted his hand, his  _ left _ hand and scratched through John’s beard.

“What - what is that?” He asked but his voice cracked, a tear slipping out

“It - it’s a wedding band,” Stiles admitted, though he dropped his eyes.

“Right, I see that.  _ Why _ do you have a wedding band? When did you even get his?” He asked, pressing a long kiss to the black line.

“Last Tuesday,” Stiles admitted and John linked their fingers together, not letting Stiles pull his hand way. He traced the line with his thumb, a smile forming on his lips and he couldn’t look away.

“Last -” John trailed off, already thinking. Last Tuesday had been the - thirteenth and that - that, that had been their five year anniversary. “ _ Stiles _ .”

“Is it, is it okay?

“Oh god,  _ of course it’s okay _ .” John swore, lowering himself until he was lying down, pulling Stiles atop his chest and holding the boy tight.

“I want to get mine done, too.” John said into Stiles’ hair, voice rough.

“Really?” Stiles asked and John chuckled, pulling his boy closer and smiling softly as he looked down. 

Stiles still fit neatly against his chest, never quite reaching his height. He could still easily tuck his boy under his chin, could gather him close in his arms. John didn't think he would ever get over how good it felt, how natural his son fit against him,  _ under him _ . Now, now Stiles was lying atop him, starfished over his body but John just widened the spread of his legs, letting Stiles settle further between them, heavier against him.

“My my, someone is getting excited,” Stiles said with a giggle and John ground forward, rubbing his erection into his boys hips, loving the moan such a simple action could pull. But the boy yawned and John settled back into the pillows, more than content to sleep with his boy settled over his body.

“I love you,” He swore. 

God, how could he ever stop?

**Author's Note:**

> AH! okay, first off, thanks for the prompt! Second, it's 2 am, why am I up? Oh that's right, I decided to write a few hundred words and then didn't stop until this fic was finished, lol!
> 
> But ah, don't I love it! Writing for this series was such amazing fun! Seriously! I love my boys and I 100% miss writing them so, so much! I hope that you enjoyed this little bit of fluffy fluff. It was cute and sweet and it made my hear melt!!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
